Jareth The Goblin King
Jareth the Goblin King is a character and villain from the Labyrinth universe. He is played by David Bowie. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Jareth appears with Valtor, Pretorius and Gravitina to keep BlackGarurumon from their doing their job. He disposes away of Mother F###er leaving Valtor and Pretorius to deal with the other two (In between 4 and 5) BlackGarurumon shows up and freezes him and Gravitina intending to drown them though the other two save them. Jareth joins the magic users in a fight against Evanora by using the element of surprise. Merlock and Jareth head into a dungeon while letting Macbeth and Rasputin deal with The bomb. They are attacked and fled off by Jack Frost Will and Jean Grey who storm their dungeon.Ratcliffe, Buster, Cain, Ebon, Lord Maliss, Neyla, Valtor, Carmen, Gaul, Jareth, Rasputin, Flame King, Merlock, Gravtina, The Biskit Twins, Pretorius and Shinzon all fight for Sinster against the B Team, The Multiversal Resistance and Alpha Team who bring them all down one by one when Hook learns of purgatory from Wesker and he discusses to Jareth what should do and Jareth suggests to act what he feels is best. Inspied by Hook, Jareth betrays Loki and Wesker and Cora leaves them to die but Flash and the Reisstnace save him and Jareth with Hook join up with The good guys to defeat Loki and Wesker. Jareth joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Jareth joins with Slade and the other villains to go after Ultraman and The alien invasion where they clean up the mess and He uses his magic to constrain Ultraman so Hook, Anti Cosmo and Slade can posion him with blue kyrponite. Jareth helps further against his former comcrades and works with Black Star, Slade and the villains. Gallery Jareth The Goblin King.jpg Jareth.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sexy characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Royalty Category:Likable villains Category:Non Humans Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Blondes Category:True Neutral Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tricksters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Obsessive Characters Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Loki and Wesker's Alliance Category:Former Members of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Bowie Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters in LOTM: Monster Squad